moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Barony of Lontshire
A small barony within the southern reaches of Elwynn Forest, east of the great farms of Maclure and Stonefield, and south of Crystal Lake. It has been ruled over predominantly by the House of Seyfried, with minor lapses in history. Commonly regarded as a quiet, farming fiefdom with only a small impact in the region's politics and economy. Governance and Legislature As a fiefdom of the Kingdom of Stormwind, sovereignty rests with the current King of Stormwind. However, all powers of legislative and executive decision are devolved to the Count of Crystal Lake, who acts as the head ruler with autocratic power by decree. While on paper the baron acts as autocrat, in practice, the count's powers have been voluntarily devolved to certain offices and districts, limiting the direct workload on the ruler. Rosielyn Seyfried acts as the official head of state. Albert Wilton acts as the head of government. Daily legislative acts are handled by the House of Magnates, a body of both elected and appointed peoples that rules over both the barony and the County of Crystal Lake. Military and Law Enforcement Since 465 K.C., Lontshire has had two branches of its armed force: The Lontshire Company and the Baronial Civilian Watch, each of which performing its own duties and services to the barony. Both of these branches report directly to the Steward as their highest rank. Lontshire Battalion A well trained, professional army that swear an oath to "protect the land and interests of the Barony of Lontshire, as well as the Kingdom of Stormwind." The barracks of this fighting force rests on the manor grounds of Seyfried manor. As a policy since 590 K.C., a person being sworn into the company does not swear his loyalty to the current ruler of Lontshire, rather he/she swears his loyalty to the King of Stormwind. In the final days of September in 623 K.C., the military was converted from a company to a battalion, with the proper changes to ranks and policy. As of 624 K.C., the the Lontshire Battalion holds two hundred sixty soldiers. Ranks Steward > Commander > Knight-Cap. > Knight-Lieutenant > Sergeant > Corporal > Lance Corporal Baronial Civilian Watch Form in 465 K.C., the Watch was formed as a Civilian-based law enforcement body to give a more friendly face as well as getting the local citizenry involved in law enforcement. A person being sworn into the Watch swears loyalty to the magnate of the territory they work as well as the Baron of Lontshire. Ranks Steward > Sheriff > Officer > Constable > Lance Constable Economy The barony carries a largely traditional and capitalist economic system, with farmers and traders accounting for most, if not all, of the barony's trade. Imports: Fruit, copper, iron, armor, weapons '''Exports: '''Copper ore, wood, river fish, marble Tax Policies The barony taxes both income and sales. The rates at which goods are taxed are decided by the Chief of Exchequer, and approved by the current Baron of Lontshire. Rosielyn Seyfried's policy is geared towards low taxes to let the rich settle without fear of having their wealth being taken. Taxes are collected twice on a yearly basis. Current Rates (624 K.C.) 2.5% tax on income for those earning below five gold per year. 5% tax on income for those earning between five and twenty gold per year. 7% tax on income for those earning between twenty and fifty gold per year. 3.5% tax on income for those earning above fifty gold per year. 3.5% sales tax on all transactions between merchants and consumers. Clerical and military spending excluded from such a tax. Category:House of Seyfried Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Places Category:Barony of Lontshire Category:Elwynn Forest Locations